Lola
L.O.L.A. (Levitating Over Land Automobile), mejor conocida simplemente como Lola, es un Chevrolet Corvette del año 1962 de color rojo cereza que le pertenecía al agente de S.H.I.E.L.D., Phillip Coulson. Lola lleva una matrícula de California con el número de licencia 681 PCE. Cuando está en modo vuelo, las ruedas se doblan y se abren para revelar un sistema de propulsión capaz de volar, y la insignia del Corvette en la parte trasera del vehículo se voltea para revelar la insignia de S.H.I.E.L.D. Historia Tiempo de calidad Robert Coulson solía pasar tiempo con su hijo Phillip arreglando un Corvette rojo; los dos trabajaban en el auto e incluso cuando Phillip deseaba estar en otra parte.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA Con el tiempo, Phillip heredó el automóvil, refiriéndose oficialmente a él como “Levitating Over Land Automobile”, pero apodándolo cariñosamente simplemente como “Lola”.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Segunda temporada desclasificado Auto personal de Coulson Phillip Coulson permitió a Melinda May conducir a Lola durante una misión en Madrid, siempre y cuando ella no lo dijera.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.10: The Patriot Coulson le mostró la capacidad de vuelto de Lola a Skye cuando fue llamado de regreso al Autobús para ayudar con la identificación de un 0-8-4.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot Mientras estaba en la Caja de Arena, el agente Felix Blake toca a Lola mientras abandonaba el Autobús después de que él y Coulson mantuvieron una conversación sobre los protocolos de S.H.I.E.L.D. y el equipo de Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.06: FZZT Mientras estaba en México investigando sobre el pasado de Skye, May decide contarle a Coulson de su relación sexual con Grant Ward mientras estaban sentados en Lola. Después de descubrir al ex agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. Richard Lumley, Coulson lo persiguió con Lola. Después de que Lumley comenzó a escalar, Coulson activó el modo de vuelo de Lola y le dijo que estaba con S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds Durante la Sublevación de HYDRA en la que Grant Ward y Deathlok tomaron el control del Autobús cuando Skye estaba cautiva, Coulson se coló por el compartimiento del tren de aterrizaje, abrió la puerta de carga y la rescató mientras Deathlok los perseguía. Entonces, ellos literalmente saltaron a Lola con Deathlok y Ward disparándoles, a quienes atacaron usando las ametralladores de Lola para distraerlos mientras abren la bahía de carga del avión en pleno vuelo. Skye casi se cae después de no seguir la orden de Coulson de “abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad”, pero fue salvada cuando activaron el modo de vuelo de Lola y aterrizan con seguridad en la calle.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Lance Hunter le preguntó a Skye si alguna vez saltó de un avión durante su misión a Marruecos. Ella le contó sobre la experiencia de ella y Coulson cuando tuvieron que saltar en Lola.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Usando Lola como señuelo Aunque estaba impresionado con el trabajo de Alphonso Mackenzie que había hecho en una limusina de 1962, Coulson le negó reparar a Lola.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Mackenzie le dijo a Leo Fitz que esperaba reparar a la verdadera Lola mientras conducía una versión de juguete controlado a control remoto a través de los pasillos del Campo de Juegos. Fitz levanta el juguete y preguntó si podía volar, a lo que responde que no podía.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Phillip Coulson elogió la versión en miniatura de Lola que Alphonso Mackenzie le había regalo cuando Mackenzie le preguntó si podía trabajar en la versión real. Coulson preguntó si la miniatura podía volar y Mackenzie responde que no. Sin embargo, Mackenzie había integrado en la versión miniatura una cámara que podía encontrar la ubicación del Toolbox.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks De pie junto a Lola en el Autobús, Melinda May y Alphonso Mackenzie discutieron la desaparición de Mackenzie y el paradero de Lance Hunter. Mientras Alphonso Mackenzie miraba abajo el capó de Lola, Phillip Coulson lo confrontó por su lealtad hacia S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson dijo que sabía todo sobre el vehículo y que estaba sorprendido de como la réplica de juguete que le regaló era tan exacta, a excepción de una pieza de equipo que Coulson sabía que era una cámara.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes Un nuevo conductor Skye conduce a Lola para visitar a su padre, que recientemente había sido sometido al Protocolo T.A.H.I.T.I. para borrar sus recuerdos después de ayudar a S.H.I.E.L.D. contra los Inhumanos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two De vuelta al camino Phillip Coulson conduce a Lola con Alphonso Mackenzie a la cárcel para interrogar al preso Elias Morrow. Couslon regresó sin respuestas, pero Mackenzie ve a Roberto Reyes dentro de un auto. Una vez que Reyes lo notó, él escapó. Mackenzie dice que conduciría a Lola detrás de él, pero Coulson no se lo permitió. Durante la persecución de Reyes, Mackenzie dijo que Coulson tuvo que haberle permitido arreglar la funcionalidad de vuelo de Lola, pero Coulson dijo que no sería un problema, ya que Reyes choco su automóvil con un Quinjet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire En la rampa del Zephyr One, el SDV de Melinda May estaba sentada dentro de Lola. Daisy Johnson la acompaño y las dos hablaron sobre Coulson. Especificaciones Lola es un auto de S.H.I.E.L.D. completamente restaurado y coleccionable. Un Chevrolet Corvett de 1962 con modificaciones basadas en diseños y tecnologías desarrolladas por Howard Stark.Captain America: The First Avenger Lola es capaz de volar (VTOL) y está equipado con lanzallamas, ametralladoras y el primer sistema de GPS del mundo. Coulson tiene un apego emocional con Lola, negándole a cualquier agente de nivel inferior tocarla. Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Pilot'' ***''0-8-4'' ***''The Asset'' ***''Eye-Spy'' ***''Girl in the Flower Dress'' ***''FZZT'' ***''The Hub'' ***''The Well'' ***''Repairs'' ***''The Bridge'' ***''The Magical Place'' ***''Seeds'' ***''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' ***''Yes Men'' ***''End of the Beginning'' ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' ***''Providence'' ***''The Only Light in the Darkness'' ***''Nothing Personal'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' (mencionado) ***''Face My Enemy'' (mencionado) ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' (mencionado) ***''Aftershocks'' (mencionado) ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' (mencionado) ***''One Door Closes'' ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Closure'' (mencionado) **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''The Ghost'' (mencionado) ***''Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire'' ***''The Patriot'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''The Real Deal'' (mencionado) En una línea de tiempo alternativo: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Together or Not at All'' (mencionado) Referencias en:Lola Categoría:Vehículos Categoría:Vehículos de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.